Eyelashes
by xxpiratexx
Summary: Some cute LJ fluff. SECOND PLACE for the poll on my profile.


Eyelashes 

**By: xxpiratexx**

**(moi)**

**Second place**

Everyone has different types of eyelashes. Some people have short eyelashes. Others have long eyelashes. And others, like me, have boring, in-the-middle, mediocre, uninteresting, Lily-Evans eyelashes. That's me. Lily Evans. I'm the one with the boring eyelashes. They're not short enough to be of interest, and they're not long enough to be noticed. Just in the middle.

Of course, my friend Alice might disagree. Let's ask her, shall we?

"Alice, do you think my eyelashes are boring?"

"Your what?"

"My eyelashes. Are they boring?"

"No, not really. They're just normal. Unlike mine…LOOK at them! They're so short and hideous and…"

All right. That's enough. Apparently, she wants to rave about her eyelashes, which I believe are short enough to be of interest. If she continues to rave, she might just drive me insane with jealousy. Then again, all girls prefer to talk about themselves. Let's talk to a boy. How about Sirius?

"Sirius, do you think my eyelashes are boring?"

"I don't know. Why should I care, Evans? Let me go! Peter and I are going to the kitchens."

That didn't work out, either. He obviously doesn't care, which could also drive me insane. The not-caring ness of it all could drive any girl insane. HIS eyelashes are…well, actually, they're normal like mine. Let's ask James Potter, since Peter and Sirius are in the kitchens and Remus is…who knows where?

"James, do you think my eyelashes are boring?"

"No, Lily-flower. How could I think any part of you is boring?"

"Yeah, easy for _you_ to say! You've got perfect eyelashes."

"I do?" He began inspecting them in a mirror that had appeared out of nowhere.

Looking at them closely, I realize that he does. They're all perfect and long and feminine, but masculine at the same time, because they're on _his_ face, and they give him sort of a boyish charm… "Yeah. They're pretty perfect."

"Thank you, Lily." He said. Then, his face lit up. "Hey, if you like my eyelashes so much, would you like to kiss them?"

"No." I say. "I don't like them _that_ much."

But if he wasn't James Potter and if I wasn't Lily Evans, I would have kissed them.

The Next Day

"Lily, what's up? You've been staring at James Potter's face for at least three hours," said Alice, looking up from her book to see what I was doing.

"I'm not looking at his face!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh? Then what, may I ask, have you been gazing at?"

"His eyelashes." I reply promptly.

"Exactly why are you looking at his eyelashes?"

"Because they're so feminine and long, but masculine at the same time, because they're adorning his face, and…"

"I'm sorry I asked." Alice said.

"No, but really! Can't you see them?"

"I see them, but I really don't notice anything special. Really, Lily, if you like them so much, then why don't you tell him?" 

"I did."

"And?" she prompted.

"He said that if I liked them so much, I should kiss them."

"A great idea!" she exclaimed. "Kiss them! I've been trying to set you two up forever! Go and kiss his eyelashes."

"Maybe. Another time."

The next day, Valentine's Day

I looked at the card that sat on my desk, along with a beautiful lily flower.

_A lily for a Lily…but the Lily is more beautiful._

_-James _

I sighed, and got up from my desk and went to hunt down Alice.

"Alice! Alice?"

"Yes, Lil?"

"James sent me a card!" I waved it in her face. "Look!"

She grinned. "Did you send him one for Valentine's Day?"

I gasped. "No! I didn't! And he sent me one, too! Is that rude? Should I…?"

I immediately began composing a card, waving Alice away.

_Dear James,_

_I swore I would never succumb to your good looks, but your eyelashes were the last straw._

_Lily_

I ran to the boys' room and, after straightening it, put the card on his bed. I grinned at my completed work.

At dinner, James sought me out. "Lily?"

"Yes, James."

"I tried analyzing the card, and it didn't work, so I asked Remus, and he said that it means you finally love me because of my _eyelashes_. Is that true?"

"What is wrong with liking your eyelashes?"

"Nothing, of course…I'm not complaining. It's kind of like…well, I've been obsessed with your green eyes since the moment I saw you, but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" I asked, a little more softly.

"but I knew it wouldn't work out." He completed. "You had the whole school after you, and you were smart, and beautiful, and I…"

"Oh, James! How could you think that?"

"I don't know. That's just what it seemed like. And then, when you rejected me, year after year…"

I felt so bad. Looking up from the floor, I looked into his eyes. I leaned in, slowly, and kissed---his eyelashes. Both of them.

He grinned. "Does this mean you'll kiss _me_?"

"Maybe."

"Does this mean you'll go out with me this Saturday to Hogsmeade?"

"Definitely."

And I gazed into his eyelashes- erm, eyes, and we both walked off together, side by side.

Fin

A/N: Yes, I know that I finished this BEFORE the winning piece, but I already had this half done anyways! Enjoy, all! Make sure to review, and, if you like, send me Personal Messages! Can't get enough of those.

_Rose_


End file.
